reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raguel the Vengeful
Faction: Melee Attack: 3860 - 6340 (1-1) Defense: 3560 - 5850 (1-1) Cost: 12 Ability: Divine Storm Like a fallen star he crashes into the battlefield, the purge has begun. The battlefield is no place for the weak. My task must be done! Get out of my way or become a casualty! Armor reaped like wheat! Raguel the Vengeful+ Attack: 4510 - 8848 (2-3) Defense: 4170 - 8160 (2-3) Cost: 12 Ability: Divine Storm Like a fallen star he crashes into the batlfield, the purge has begun. The list is absolute! Offenders shall be brought to the sword, all else are just fodder in my eyes! Bales of fiends amass. Raguel the Vengeful++ Attack: 5180 - 10630 (4-7++) Defense: 4780 - 9812 (4-7++) Cost: 12 Ability: Divine Storm Like a fallen star he crashes into the battlefield, the purge has begun. One unscathed, the next slashed to shreds! Soldiers of both banners mowed in the harvest! All shall be taken, no name will remain uncrossed. Raguel the Vengeful (Master of Duty) Attack: 6480 Defense: 5980 Cost: 12 Ability: Divine Storm Damn your cries! You think I care who you are loyal to, what beliefs you hold! Your crimes define you! Fight if you think you can, your sentence is cast. Your souls are forfeit, and I shall rip them from your stinking carcass! Raguel the Vengeful (Master of Duty) MAXED Attack (4-1): Defense (4-1): Attack (4-7): 13172 Defense (4-7): 12103 Attack (8-15): 13626 Defense (8-15): 12522 Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ‡: Denotes NON-enhanced level 1 carryover stats ◊: Calculated, remove this symbol if stats are confirmed (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 05/10/2013 Raguel the Vengeful was released as a prize in the Dawn of Crimson Bands event to the top 2000 ranked players, or purchased with War Medals (1 for 30000 Medals). Mythology Raguel is one of the seven archangels mainly of the Judaic traditions. His name's meaning is considered to be "Friend of God". Mythology Raguel is referred to as the archangel of justice, fairness, harmony, and vengeance . In the Book of Enoch Raguel is one of the seven archangels whose function is to take vengeance on the world of the luminaries who have transgressed God's laws. Raguel brings a course of fire which persecutes all the fallen luminaries. Raguel also shows Enoch The Seven Mountains and in the midst of it- the high mountain which is the throne of God where the Lord of Glory will sit along with the tree of wisdom. Raguel is found in the Revelation of John as the angel of the church in Philadelphia (Rev 3:7). This angel can also be attributed to the sixth angel (Rev 9:14). Raguel watches over other angels to make sure they are working well together with mortals in a harmonious and orderly fashion according to Divine order (Rev 3:7 - 13) and will. Raguel brings all the other archangels and angels to account for their improper deeds. Before the Son of Man arrives he will inhabit a man to take vengeance on the luminaries. (Zohar) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raguel_%28archangel%29 Source: Wiki Category:Event Ranking Reward Card Category:Super Rare Category:Melee Category:Justice Category:Divine Storm Category:All Cards